The Returning
by dark-dream-sprite
Summary: OC gets sucked in2 Yu Yu Hakusho, but y?


Kate looked out of the window it was still raining very hard, as Jason was lecturing her how to do a correct butterfly sweep with the sword. She sighed and started to listen again, as Jason started to attack she used the moves she knew from martial arts to dodge and to block with her sword. He got her sword out of her hand. "You need to pay attention, kid otherwise you won't learn anything." Grumbled Jason. "Can we go over to Seto's house he's working on a portal dimension thingy," Kate looked up at Jason pleadingly. "Whatever, you have improved a little." He started to walk, "We're walking?" Kate asked hoping the answer would be 'No.' "No, we are running." Jason already took off, 'well he didn't give me a chance to change so I'll go over with sword and all.' Kate sighed, and she started to run. She was very fast, sometimes you couldn't see her with the naked eye. She would always have a wind path 10 seconds later after she passed something. In about 25 seconds she was at Seto's. Jason was already there. "You're a second faster. Good." He rang the doorbell. Yami answered it. "Hello Kate, and Jason. Come on in." Kate who was drenched and shivering went in first. Yami glared at Jason, "Ya know you have a car, use it." Jason shrugged, "Not my fault she didn't run fast enough." He pushed Yami out of the way, and followed Kate. Yami grumbled a few things in Egyptian, and closed the door. As Kate walked through the hallways she made herself dry again with her magic. Mokuba ran up to her, "How was training?" "Boring as Seto's lectures." Kate replied. Mokuba laughed, and guided her to were everyone else was. "Hiya Kate!" greeted Tea, and Crystal. "Hi." She said, and sneezed. "Did he make you run in the rain again?" Tea asked. "Uh huh." Crystal glared at Jason when he came in. "She could catch cold and you don't care you are such a son of a-" Tea kicked her lightly. Jason smirked, "Naughty Crystal you shouldn't swear in front of younger children." Just as he said this a voice said, "You are a shit head." "If I am that, what are you, mutt." Joey and Seto came in, Joey looking furious, and Seto smirking. Crystal glared. "Wrong timing Joey." Yugi sighed. "How are you doing on the portal Kaiba?" Jason asked. "It has improved." Seto said quietly. Kate looked up at the machine, 'it's a lot bigger now, and it's all white, that creeps me out, it looks like from a sci-fi movie.' Mokuba tugged on her shirt. "Want to play Kingdom of Hearts?" "Why not" Kate and Mokuba went over to the game system. Yugi, and Yami came over to watch. "Who do you think is going to win Yami?" Yami smirked. "Kate, she's the true video game queen. Honestly hikari didn't you realize that when she beat Kaiba, me, and everyone 4 times?" Kate grinned. "Looks like I have some support on my side Mokuba." "I will win. I have been practicing." As they played Kate was winning when there was a black out and then the Dimensional Portal began to work there was a hand coming out of the portal, Crystal, Tea, and Joey screamed. The hand went toward Kate, "MOVE KATE!!" she heard Jason yell but she couldn't. Crystal screamed, "Turn it off!" But the hand had already grabbed Kate, and pulled her through the portal. She screamed and everything went dark for her.  
  
"Oh Ra." Yami stood there looking stunned. Crystal and Tea were crying. Yugi, Joey, Kaiba and Jason were like 'what the hell?' Mokuba shouted, "It took her." "We know Mokuba." Jason said softly. He turned to Kaiba, "What the hell was that and were is my sister?" he hissed, his hand on his sword. Kaiba looked bewildered "I-I-I don't know. A lightning bolt must have hit the system causing it to turn on. And what ever-" "No that is not what happened that energy that was around the hand, it was-" Crystal froze and gasped, "Daren." She fainted Yami caught her and put her on the couch. "Who is this 'Daren'?" "Long story short. Brother of the asshole Diablo."  
  
Kate was pulled through her dimension to another. She fell on her back hitting hard ground, she felt week and dizzy. She got up, and stumbled to her knees. She saw a figure draped in black, with red eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?" she gasped out. "What my name is you know and what I want is revenge." "Daren? But why?" "You killed my brother", he said softly, "With no reason." He raised his sword, and hit her with the flat side of it. She was knocked out. And he stuck the blade of his sword right through her arm. He started to raise the blade again, except towards her neck.  
  
*Meanwhile* "What was that?" Kuwabara stared up into the sky. "Looked like a portal idiot." Hiei answered, "And something fell out of it." Kurama looked up from his team mates, "Let's go see then what it was or whom it was that dropped out." He began to run. Yusuke just nodded. Hiei went right after them. "Hey you guys wait up for me!" Kuwabara yelled after them. Hiei got there first and saw a man raising a blade right towards a girl's neck. He quickly knocked the guy away from her. "Fool," he hissed, "You shall regret interrupting this." He disappeared into the shadows. Kurama and Yuskue caught up and looked at the girl who was bleeding to death. Kurama looked at Heie questioningly, and Yusuke picked her up. "Let's go and see if Yukina can heal this cuts." "Of course she can, she's the greatest." Kuwabara said dreamily, as Heie glared at him. "Come along then." Kurama said now looking at the girl who was starting to bleed more severely. They all ran back to the gang, Keiko looked up, "Where have you been Yusuke? You have been gone for more than an hour!" she scolded. "Who is she?" Botan looked up from the fire. "Dunno, but she's in need of serious healing." Yusuke answered. "Where's Yukina?" "Right here," she said softly "I went to look at the waves of the ocean." Yukina saw the girl. "Lay her down here, Botan go get some water, Keiko help me with the bandages." As Yukina started to heal the girl, she opened her eyes, and jumped right up. "Who are you people?" She asked. "We should be asking you the same question." Kurama said. "My name's Kate. And you are?" "I am Kurama, this is Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Boton, and Keiko." Kate looked down at her bleeding arm and sighed. She murmured a few words and her hand started to glow and the cut was gone. "The last thing I remember is being pulled away from my friends, through a portal, falling and seeing.." Kate looked down, her back felt lighter. "Who has my sword?" her eyes narrowed, and saw Kuwabara trying to lift something up. "Weakling." She muttered, she went over and pushed him aside, and lifted it up. Hiei smirked. Kate was staring at the sword, and began to glow, other things appeared the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Wingweaver. "Who are you guys and what do you think you are doing?" Kuwabara said all being 'brave' because he saw that Yukina was afraid. The Dark Magician pointed his staff at Kuwabara and he went flying. Kate sighed, "Go and get him." The Dark Magician nodded, and vanished. "You should let him fall." Muttered Heie. Kate grinned, "I know but that wouldn't be a very good first impression." Boton moved forward, The DMG and Wingweaver went over to Kate and protected her. "No you guys its okay they are friends." The DMG and Wingweaver moved aside. Then DM appeared with Kuwabara, and let him fall. Kate shook her head and sighed, "Tell Jason and Crystal I'm okay, and Daren is here. And Seto had better find a way to get me back into my own dimension, or I'll tell his secret." They all nodded and vanished. Keiko looked confused, "Kate what were they?" "Duel monsters. See?" she held up her cards and showed them to Keiko, "The attack points are how good their offence is and defense is good as defense is." Keiko nodded, "So you can summon them?" Yuskue asked. Kate nodded. Kurama was still looking on where the creatures had been and asked, "Who is Daren." Kate sighed and started to tell the story of Diablo. *Meanwhile* "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Wingweaver, go and find Kate, see if she is okay." Jason ordered. Then he glared at Seto, "You should have never been toying with time and space, but no you have to be your damn arrogant self so you can get-" "Jason it wasn't his fault." Yami said quietly. Crystal who had gotten up was crying into Bakura's arms. Ryou was still trying to get the shock out of Mokuba who could say nothing but 'She's gone, it took her.' Malik and Marik were having Yugi tell them what had happened and Joey and Tristan and Tea were looking on sadly. "We have to get her back, Bakura, we HAVE to!" sobbed Crystal. "Why?" Bakura asked, "Kate is very good at fighting." "Daren is the younger brother of Diablo, much more powerful, he has the power to disable the power of summoning monsters." Crystal sobbed. Bakura went wide-eyed when he heard this. So did everyone else. Malik and Marik who had been quiet all of this time spoke up. "This crying won't get Kate back." Marik hissed, "Why don't we set the coordinates for where Kate went and one of us go and get her." Crystal looked up and Seto hesitated about it. "Yes this idea would work but we don't have the coordinates to the dimension." "You have camera's in every room don't you Kaiba?" Marik said impatiently. "Yea we do." Mokuba said brightly. "Then we have some work to do." Bakura spoke up. *Meanwhile* Kate looked around as she finished. Keiko was holding on to Yusuke, Kuwabara was just standing there open mouthed. Hiei and Kurama put no emotion on their faces. Yukina was crying, Boton went over to hug her but Kate stepped away, "I don't want pity, what done is done. No one can change the past. And please don't cry, Yukina it makes me sad." "One thing still is not clear. Who is Daren?" Kate was silent, and her eyes narrowed. "This doesn't concern you, so. No one needs to worry about it, he only wants to fight me. So he'll get his fight soon enough." She turned, "You expect us to watch on the sidelines while you get hurt?" Yusuke shouted. "Why not? A lot of other people did." Kate suddenly disappeared. Kurama sighed, "We should go and look for her." "Why? She says it doesn't concern us so why should we get involve?" Heie asked. "Why is it every word that comes from your mouth. I want to pound you for it?" Kuwabara threatened. "Well you guys already got involved." Keiko said quietly. "What do you mean girl?" Heie's eyes narrowed. "You saved her." Yukina answered. Boton nodded. "If you guys don't go looking for her I-I-I'll never talk to you again!" "That's a threat? I think that is a reward." Grumbled Yusuke. "We won't talk to you guys either." Keiko and Yukina said at once. "Dammit." Grumbled Yusuke. Keiko grinned, "We win, go and find her, there is a crazed maniac after her so hurry up." Hiei smirked "Nice going Detective, that's really professional." "Shut it" Yusuke grumbled. "Hiei and I will get near the beach and the forest around it." Kurama stated. "Fine Kuwabara and I will get near the stadium and mountains." They all nodded and went off.  
  
Heie and Kurama walked in silence until they could hear the crashing of the waves. They looked through the clearing and saw Kate standing on the cliff singing quietly. Heie started to walk up but Kurama held him back. "Let's listen." Hiei just glared at him and turned his attention to Kate. She started to sing again,  
  
"Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed .  
  
Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed .  
  
Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need .  
  
I say love, it is a flower, and you it's only seed .  
  
It's the heart, afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance .  
  
It's the dream, afraid of waking, that never takes a chance .  
  
It's the one who won't be taken, who cannot seem to give .  
  
And the soul, afraid of dyin', that never learns to live .  
  
When the night has been too lonely, and the road has been too long ,  
  
And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong ,  
  
Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows ,  
  
Lies the seed, that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes The Rose"  
  
(I didn't write the poem we were singing it in chorus, and I thought it was pretty.) Kate paused and looked at the moonlit water below and took a step forward. There was suddenly a hand holding her shoulder, "Why did you stop singing? My sisters and I like that song." Kate looked around and saw a water nymph, "Sisters?" Kate asked confused. The nymph chuckled, "Come on out, tis only a child." She called. Five other nymphs came. One of light, dark, wind, earth, and fire, all representing an element appeared. "That song is beautiful. Where did you learn it?" The wind nymph asked. "My mum, she used to sing it to me when I was real little." "Where is she now?" the fire nymph asked. Kate's eyes began to tear but she looked away. "We are sorry." The light nymph apologized. "No need, she's in a better place now." "Can you sing that song again? We all like it very much and wish to learn it." "Okay." Kate smiled. She started to sing, but someone came from a whirlwind of shadows came. The nymphs quickly gathered around Kate. "Too late I saw her, now move aside." Daren commanded. "No, you know you have no chance of beating us." Hissed the Dark nymph. "Remember? We have the advantage because we control your attacks or can." "I've found away around that." Daren smirked, and hissed something a cage surrounded the nymphs they couldn't get out. "And whenever they tried using spells they backfired. "Leave them alone it's me you want!" Kate commanded. "Oh, but this is the bribe, I have all of your other friends locked up in a cage like one of these. And tomorrow you fight me, or they die." Kate was trembling, "No, no I won't let you kill them like you almost did my brother!" she yelled. She charged at him, but at a flick of his hand the nymphs were gone. Kate looked at the forest. "You can come out now." She lowered her eyes to the ground. Heie and Kurama came out. "Quite a predicament you're in." Kurama said quietly. "I'm not ready." Kate cried, "Not ready at all. If I can't beat Jason, then I have no chance. None at all." She looked at Kurama then Hiei, "You are wondering why he didn't sense you? Aren't you?" "No, but it came close." Kurama answered. "I can shield other forces with my magic." Kate looked at the water.  
  
"Done," Seto said proudly. "Jason an I will go in." Crystal stated firmly. "You all would be in great danger, and I don't want any of you to get hurt." "No, I am coming, so is Malik, and Bakura." Yami declared. "We can summon monsters to help." Bakura said. Crystal was about to say something but Jason got there first, "Fine but don't get in my way. And if you die its your own damn fault." Jason stepped through the portal. Crystal looked a little scared, Bakura gave her a light push, and she sighed and went through. Bakura and Malik went next. Yami went last, he smiled at the rest of them, "Don't worry we will be back with Kate safe and sound." As he went through the portal he heard shouts of 'Be careful' and 'good luck' He found himself falling through the sky, he was caught by Wingweaver who gently put him to the ground. "Watch the first step Pharaoh it's a bit of a doozy." Malik smirked. Yami mumbled something. And glared. Crystal was listening for something, and began to cry. Malik quickly went over and hugged her, "Something wrong?" "Daren captured her friends and challenged her to a fight. Otherwise her friends die." Jason grimaced, "I will train her." Crystal looked up, "Me to. Even if I kill myself saving Kate will be worth it." "We will help to." Bakura said lifting his eyes to Crystal. "Okay according to the spirits she has two friends with her, do not let them interfere! By any means necessary." "Okay." All three yami's saluted Crystal making her laugh. "Now for a change of wardrobe." She eyed the three boys, and her brother. "Go away and no peeking." They went away, but when they tried to look they received a bonk on the from Jason. "All done." Crystal was wearing an all black outfit. The top was revealing, her upper chest, and her belly. And her pants were very tight. Malik gave a low whistle. "Like what you see Malik?" Jason hissed. "If you do then find something else to look at." Crystal put a headband in her hair pulling it back except for two strands of hair. Bakura smirked "If you dressed like that in the other dimension, the boys would have to make reservations to go out with you." Crystal blushed. "Ya think?" "No, I know." "Anyway lets go, and find Kate we haven't got all night." Growled Malik. "She's near a cliff by the water, and forest. Were going to have to act like we are possessed. I'll make an illusion that my pupils are gone. That's how you can tell if you are possessed by Daren or not." Crystal stated. "I'll start training." Jason smirked and in an instant he was gone. *Back to Heie, Kurama, and Kate* Kate was looking out to the ocean, "Tell us." Hiei ordered. "No." Kate answered again. 'They have been bugging me like this for an hour, "Who's Daren?" they ask jeez it's no brain bender' Kurama just smiled, no one had ever said no to Hiei before, and kept alive. Kate suddenly turned, and pulled her sword out, "Can you guys move a little to the left?" They did and as they did they heard a clash of swords. Kate on one side and a man on the other. Then suddenly there was an explosion were Kate was. Kate narrowly escaped, "Crystal? Jason? What's wrong, it's me. Kate." She looked into their eyes. "Oh, no." Hiei and Kurama started to go and help. But they were intercepted by Yami, Malik, and Bakura. "You are not going anywhere." Bakura hissed. His Millennium Ring started to glow, "Because you have your own problems." He summoned the Man Eater Bug. "You think a bug can stop us?" Kurama asked his eyes glinting with amusement. "What are you, idiot?" snarled Bakura, "The first thing the Man Eater Bug lays eyes on it eats and that's you red. Hence the name 'Man Eater Bug'." "What about me?" Hiei smirked. Yami grinned, "Oh we have a special one for you. I summon Slyfer the Sky Dragon." Suddenly a huge red dragon appeared in front of Hiei. He stared at it then smirked. "This is going to be fun, eh Kurama?" Kurama just nodded. He brought out his Rose Whip and started to fight, so did Hiei. Meanwhile Kate was having a hard time fighting her own family. She didn't want to hurt them but she decided she had to. Plus that outfit that Crystal was wearing was ugly. She brought up her sword with both hands and murmured a word the she went to take on her own challenge. She charged at Jason who was grinning maniacly. He kicked her when she came at him. "YOU LOUSY CHEATER! NO HONOR!!! NONE!" Kate screamed but then smirked, "No honor." She put her feet in a stance, and she charged at him again but right before he kicked her she went under his foot and stuck her sword right through his arm, then kicked him. He got up again, Crystal went down and healed him. After she did she threw energy disks at Kate along with some exploding sparks. Kate dodged them all. Then she jumped up in the air and shouted "IL FUOCO, ACQUA, VENTO, TERRA, LUCE, OSCURITÀ, FA ATTENZIONE ALLA MIA CHIAMATA E VIENE AVANTI!" (Translation from Italian to English: FIRE, WATER, WIND, EARTH, LIGHT, DARK, HEED MY CALL AND COME FORTH!) A spiral of all the elements came and hit Crystal perfectly. Jason smirked 'good, things are going as according to plan. Now for the final judgment.' He did a fighter stance with his sword, as Kate landed, he charged fast, slitting Kate's cheek, he turned and did it again but faster, Kate put her sword pointing right toward Jason, and it began to glow. She put it high above her head and charged so did Jason. They both left off of their left toe and did a mid air slice against one another, only to be seen a light, like they had cut the sky, Kate stumbled, and was breathing hard. So was Jason but he was still standing, and grinned he started at her again but she knelt down and put her sword close to the ground and swung it in a figure eight tripping Jason, and then she did a final attack. Her sword began to glow brightly as ever, so did Kate, her hair ran wild like horses stampeding, her clothes flapping as if in a hard wind. She took a fighter stance and lunged bringing her sword up and slicing Jason's chest. Kate landed. And turned to Slyfer the Sky Dragon. "I summon The Wing Dragon of Ra! Attack Slyfer!" A huge monster appeared and took down Slyfer, and then she turned to the man-eater bug. "I summon St Joan! Attack the Man Eater Bug!" St Joan lunged at the man-eater bug and sent it back to as a card. Malik smirked, as Kate fell down to her knees. He brought out his Millennium Rod. And it began to glow "Time to send you to the Shadow Realm, and give me the card of the gods." He was about to open it but Heie smashed into him. And Kurama helped Kate up. "Ever touch this child again and die." Kurama said pleasantly. "Enough, Malik, Bakura, Yami, and Jason. Kate is ready to take on Daren." Crystal said getting up. "You mean it was all a set up?" Kate asked. Malik grinned, "You betcha. We trained you to get ready for Daren." "I could have killed you." "But you didn't. Stupid child, why should you be worrying then?" Jason sneered. Kurama looked a bit offended. "Kurama, and Hiei. Meet my brother Jason, my sister Crystal, and my friends Malik, Yami, and Bakura." "Finally I can get out of these clothes, they are so slutty." Crystal muttered. "I thought you looked good in them," Malik looked at the ground as he said this. "Thanks Malik, that's real sweet of you." Jason was about to pound Malik, but Kate kicked him in the shins and hissed, "You ruin this I ruin this I ruin your life." Hiei raised his eyebrow and smirked. "You already have." Jason retorted. "What are you two talking about, I'm gonna go change into some, more comfortable clothes, and put my hair down," she walked into the forest, and Kate looked out into the stars. "How did you know?" Jason looked mildly surprised. "What?" "That Daren-" Jason glared at her, "None of your damn business kid, let me get one thing strait. The only reason I came here was to fight Daren and I couldn't care less if you were stuck here. I want my revenge, and if he wasn't here, I wouldn't be either." Kate looked at the ground. "Yes sir." "Now go you worthless girl." He sneered. Hiei watched Kate go and saw a tear come out from her eye. Yami was angry, "You Baka, she loves you, you are her older brother. She looks up to you damn it. And this, THIS is how you treat her?!" "I often don't agree with the Pharaoh, but you are a disgrace. You don't even care for your own little sister!" Malik shouted. "Whatever, I'm going for a walk," Jason disappeared in the woods. They all stood in silence, suddenly they heard a scream, and it was from the woods. They raced to see what was wrong and saw Jason holding Crystal's locket. Kate was there an instant later, Jason slapped her, "Stupid girl, why didn't you save her? You are supposed to protect her." "But-but I-I-I was on the other side of the island. And you were closer." Jason slapped her again, "You were supposed to be there so this is all your fault!" "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want Crystal to get kidnapped." "Worthless, Crystal should have left you to Diablo." Jason sneered, and turned. Bakura saw tears in Kate's eyes. "Why do you always blame me when something bad happens?" Kate said her tears were at the bridge of her eyes. "Because it's your fault, and you are worthless, pathetic, stupid, and weak. See look at you cry, the strong survive and people like you Kate, they die." "Well, I'm better off dead then, so why didn't you leave me to Diablo?" "Crystal wouldn't let me, now shut up and go fly off a cliff." Kate's eyes were red now with tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned then gave Jason a cold glare, and shouted, "I HATE YOU!" Then she ran off, Kurama, Hiei, Malik, Yami, and Bakura were giving Jason death glares. "What the hell is wrong with you dumb asses?" Jason snarled. "Your damned attitude." Malik hissed. "Ever since we got here you have been ragging on Kate, telling her things that aren't true." Bakura growled. "And you have been a pain in the fregin ass." Yami yelled. Hiei just stared coldly at Jason, he had taking a liking to the girl and he was angry that her own brother would be such an idiot. Kurama was pissed beyond belief and could not even say a word, but brought out his Rose Whip and whipped it right onto Jason's left cheek. Hiei smirked, "What the fuck are you grinning about short stop?" "Thinking how fun it would be if I killed you." Hiei turned and started to walk away with Kurama beside him. "Where the hell do you think your going?" "To find the girl." Heie said quietly, "Why she's worthless?" "I bet she can beat the fuck out of you!" Malik spat. Jason turned to Malik his eyes glinting "Keep dreaming freak. I am the most powerful in the family and nothing will change that." He hissed. "We are going with you," Bakura nodded towards Kurama and Hiei, "It's better than staying here with an absolute bitch." Yami and Malik nodded, as they followed Hiei, and Kurama into the forest. "She's going to be by the water, she says it always calms her." Bakura informed the others. Yami nodded, Malik was staring at the ground as they walked. "I just don't get it." He whispered. "Get what?" Kurama asked. "Well when Kate was sucked into this dimension by Daren, Jason almost killed Kaiba saying it was all his fault, he almost put Kaiba into chop suey. But know it's like he is a different person. Unless.." Malik looked up his eyes widened, "That wasn't Jason." They all stopped, and looked at Malik, "Then it was.." Bakura stopped. Yami nodded, "Daren. It was Daren." Bakura's fists started to clench together, and managed to get through, "We have to find Kate, and fast." "You said she'd be by the water, right?" Kurama asked, "Then we know where a beach is, and-" "That's were Kate would be." Finished Malik. Hiei went ahead, "Than what are we waiting for, idiots? Let us go. Before she does something stupid." Kurama smiled, 'he cares for Kate a lot like his own sister.', "All right then lets go!"  
  
*Crystal's POV*  
  
'I am so glad Kate is okay, and she was able to beat me,' I thought, 'soon she'll be quite powerful.' "How would I take this off? It's skin tight?" I muttered. "Well I could always help you." Said a voice from the forest. "Who's there?" "I think you shouldn't take it off, it shows your body quite well," the figure smirked and put his arm around me. 'Oh, no' Suddenly he twirled me around I saw Daren, "Get away from me!" "I can see what my brother likes about you, everything." He tried to kiss me, but I slapped him. "Get away! JASON! JASON!" Daren smirked, "He can't hear you he's is one of my captives." He pulled me close and kissed me, I could tell he wanted more because one of his hands were going up through my clothes. I kicked him, he fell backwards and chuckled, he said a word then I was bound to a tree, I couldn't move. He was coming closer, and smirking. He kissed me twice, then he kissed my neck, I screamed as loud as I could. He looked disappointed, "Oh well, I guess after I beat your sister you will be my prize." He grabbed a hold of me, before he left he took off my locket and dropped it. He then made a replica of Jason with his own personality. He then said a word and an instant later we were in a stadium. I could see four cages, one with a lot of people in it, one that appeared to have nymphs, one with Jason, and an empty one. Jason saw me, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SISTER!!!" Daren threw me into the empty cage, I got a cut on the left side of my arm, but right before he gave me a kiss. Then he closed the cage door, and undid the spell so I could move again. Daren grinned, he whispered, "You will be mine." He walked away I started to cry, Jason, who was in the cage next to her, "C'mon sis, don't cry. It'll be okay, I promise." "He-he kissed me, I think I'm gonna vomit." Jason smirked, "Gee, thanks for letting me know your okay." He answered with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Jason the cut on my arm it pretty deep, what am I-" I stumbled a bit but hang onto the cage for support. Jason quickly paled. "Can't you heal yourself?" "It was all a set up Jason, think about it. Daren would be the imposter, and he would 'train' Kate so she could be ready for him, and now he knows all of her moves, while I help, it would tire me out, and--" I went to my knees this time, still clutching my bleeding arm. There was pain shooting through my arm, my eye's started to tear again. I screamed, my arm felt like it was on fire. "Crystal?" When I didn't answer, I could hear his breathing go quicker. "CRYSTAL!!" Suddenly Daren appeared, "What is the fregin ruckus people, I was sleeping." He glanced at Crystal and frowned, "Oh, that's it?" "She'll die you fucking son of a damn bitch." Jason snarled. "Ouch. That hurts coming form a boy, who can't even comprehend the power which Kate holds." "She does not hold any sacred power!!! Get that through that sick head of yours. She is only a child!!" "Think what you want, but soon I will rule this dimension then the next and the next." He chuckled, and went over to my cage, and put his hand through, and said "Guar." (Heal). My arm had no pain, but as I ran my hand over it, I felt a tingly feeling. "What did you do to my arm?" I asked. He chuckled and gave me a mirror. I saw a wild rose with thorns on my arm as a tattoo. "You-You inconsiderate-" I started. He grinned, "Well if you try to run away I'll just be able to track you down again." Then he walked away. I stood up and went to the back of my cage and started to sing "I'm here for you, no matter what they say, I love you so don't go away, you should always stand up and look at the bright side the way you always do, so don't cry my little angel, because I'm there for you, No matter the chances or the odds, I will be right there, just say my name and I'll be standing next to you. You always have been the little one, but know that time is over, so please get up and try again. No matter what they say, no matter what they talk I'll be there, be there for you." I finished softly, "That was beautiful," a girl from the other cage commented. "Thank you, my name is Crystal. What about you?" The green haired girl looked up at her. "My name is Yukina, are you the sister of Kate?" I smiled, "Yes, I am." "How is she?" "I have no say, I just don't know, I just hope she heard my song. Are Kurama and Hiei friends of yours?" "Why yes!" she exclaimed, "Are they okay? Are they hurt? I hope they are okay." Yukina put her hand on her heart. "Don't you worry they are just fine, I saw them before Daren swiped me. Who are your other friends?" "Well the girl with the brown hair is Keiko, and the one next to her is Boton. Yusuke and Kuwabara are standing in back of me." "Nice to meet all of you." "Same here." Kuwabara answered. "Why can't you all get out if the cage?" I asked. "It's magical whatever we hit it with it bounces back to the user, Crystal, duh? How stupid do you think Daren is?" Jason asked. I sighed, "Can't be very good. Oh, I'm so sorry this is my brother, Jason." "Hmph, weaklings." "Why you are just like shrimp, except taller!" Kuwabara yelled. "Say that closer to my face coward, and see if you live." Jason narrowed his eyes. I sighed, "That means 'nice to meet you all.' You guys will learn." "Funny that's what Kurama said about Hiei." Yusuke said scratching his head. I giggled. Then a thought occurred to me, "Jason what did Daren say about the cages? Can you repeat the exact words?" "Do I have to?" "Do you want me to leave you there? Or I can call Pegasus he'll be glad to share your cage." Jason grumbled something about blackmail, " He said that 'whenever you try using spells they backfired, and magic, and spirit energy.' Ya happy?" "Ecstatic." I grinned. I turned to Yukina and the others. "Daren never mentioned anything about physical attacks like kicking or punching. So-" "We can get out of here." Yusuke finished. "At least I hope, Jason will you test my theory?" "Sure your highness, would you like anything else?" I raised my eyebrow, "Yea I want regular clothes, and some food." "Brat." Jason mumbled. "I heard that!" I yelled. Jason kicked the cage, and it opened. "He really is stupid. That Daren is." Jason said smirking. "Now get Yukina and her friends out." Jason went over and lightly punched the cage and it broke into three ways. And one of the parts of the cage hit Kuwabara. "Oooops, I guess I should be more careful." Snickered Jason. Yusuke was laughing, and Keiko hit him. "Oww what was that for?" "For laughing at your friend, who is hurt and could have brain damage." "How could he? He obviously has no brain so there is nothing to be damaged there." Jason smirked. "OH STOP IT!" Boton shouted. "We have to get Crystal out." "No first the nymphs, they need to get out." I looked over to them and saw they were glistening dimly. "Okay I'll get the nymphs," Yusuke offered. "Okay," I watched as Yusuke went over and punched their cage, and the walls broke off. "Good job Yusuke." "Thanks." "Now for me Jason and don't you dare make one of the walls fall on my head or I'll--" "Yea, yea.." Jason rolled his eyes. He came over and punched my cage.  
  
*Meanwhile back with, Hiei, Kurama, Yami, etc*  
  
"Are we there yet?" Asked Bakura. "Obviously not Tomb Robber otherwise we would see Kate." Yami growled. "Both of you shut it?" Malik sneered. "WHY DON'T YOU GRAVE DIGGER!" shouted Bakura and Yami. Kurama sighed and smiled, "Don't they remind you of Yusuke and Kuwabara?" "No, I think the idiot and the Detective are far worse." Hiei said quietly. "What are you two mumbling about?" Bakura demanded. "Whatever, this is taking to long." Malik whined. "Fine I'll summon Slyfer and we can ride on it's back." Malik's and Bakura's eyes twitched, "WHY IN RA'S NAME DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT BEFORE PHAROAH!?" "You never asked." Yami retorted. Malik and Bakura started to say things in Egyptian, Yami turned pale. "What are those two saying?" Hiei looked around. As he saw Yami's expression full of fear and anger. "You both wouldn't dare do something like that to them!" "Who?" Kurama asked interested. "Kate. And Tea." "Tea? That is a stupid name." Hiei grumbled. "Shut it Hiei, it is a very nice name." Yami yelled angrily. "What are they saying now?" Yami's eyes went wide, "YOU DO THAT OR EVEN MENTION THAT AGAIN YOU BOTH ARE AS GOOD AS GONE TO THE SHADOW REALM!!" Yami shouted. "Now what?" Hiei asked impatiently. "They are going to send Kate and Tea into the Shadow Realm, and torture them in it." Malik and Bakura smirked. "Right, goody two shoes now summon it or die." Yami grumbled something and then commanded, "Slyfer I summon you take us to were Kate is." The sky dragon lifted his head down and waited for everyone to get on. In a few moments they were at the beach. Slyfer let them down except for Bakura and Malik Slyfer threw them off into the water. "PHAROAH!" they both shouted. "I didn't do anything, plus not my fault Slyfer doesn't like you." He chuckled. Bakura, and Malik, started to get out of the water with their Millennium Items glowing. They started to shoot beams from it at Yami who started to run away, but they still heard, "You Baka's!" from Yami. Hiei sighed, Kurama was looking out into the sea. Yami came back when Bakura and Malik had stopped shooting beams from their Millennium items, instead they threw him into the water and laughed their asses off. Kurama sighed "Do you still think that-" "Not as annoying but on the scale of idiocy they have raised it to a new level." Kurama laughed quietly. Hiei walked over to the three Yami's "If you are about done, we still have to tell Kate, about Daren. Assuming she's not dead yet." All three Yami's eyes went wide and they stood up and shook hands. "Next time Pharaoh. Next time." Malik grumbled. They all started to walk down the beach. They saw Kate she was about to step into the water, and saw something else, a figure, they couldn't make it out but it had a weapon. Kate had put her head down and kneeled. "KATE!!" Bakura shouted. Kate looked up, and she ran, "Nice going grave digger," Malik hissed. Yami watched Kate's figure run away. "But why? Why would she run away from us?" "I do not know." "I know where she's going." Heie took off. Kurama sighed as he started to run to. Yami summoned Slyfer again, and Malik and Bakura just went with Yami. The figure from the water watched silently and smiled, the wind started to blow and the figure was gone. Hiei still running saw Kate, and caught up with her and grabbed her by the shoulder. "What are you running from?" Kate looked away. "What!?" Hiei shook her. Kate was still looking the other way. Kurama came and saw what was happening, "Why did you run away from us?" Kate looked like she was going to cry. "I am forbidden to have friends now, and all because of some stupid power. I don't even want it." Hiei let go of her, "What power?" "It seems I can bring upon creatures, from the elements, and I have total control over them. But the figure said no Shaman of Elements is allowed to have feelings or friends, just allies. And I love my family and my friends. I hate it. Why did he choose me?" Kate was beginning to cry. Kurama hugged her as Slyfer the sky Dragon came down with Yami, Bakura, and Malik. "What's wrong, Kate?" "Everything." She answered through sobs. Yami looked at Hiei in confusion. Hiei sighed, "Someone has chosen Kate to be the Shaman of the Elements. She can bring upon creatures with great power. But the rule is she may not have any friends, or have any feelings." Yami looked down sadly at Kate, he had known this day would come but, still Kate was only a child, and to think it was his father that had made up the rules of having no feelings and friends. He shook his head lightly. "Shaman of the Elements? I've heard that before, wasn't that Carina?" Malik look thoughtful, "Wasn't that prized child warrior child, that your father made fight against thousands of armies, Pharaoh?" Kate looked up at Yami sadly, "You knew? You knew this would happen?" Kate almost choked with tears. Yami looked at the water, "Yes, I knew, but I thought that it would be Crystal not you, because Kani was your spirit. But since we know that was a mix up. I was hoping that this was a mix up to." Bakura shook his head lightly, and sighed, "Maybe you should change the rules, I mean Carina did, even though she got banished. But we won't banish you." "I would. Stupid robber." A figure began to show. It was a man in pharaoh garbs, and he had cold purple eyes, his face with many lines. He looked about Hiei's height. Kate looked surprised, but her eyes turned cold. "Go away. No one likes the rules you've set so go." Kate's voice sounded different, almost like, "Carina?" Yami looked in Kate's eyes. "Yes my pharaoh?" Yami grinned, and turned to his former father, "I am now Pharaoh, so I decree that the Shaman of the Elements may have friends, and feelings." "You foolish boy, Shaman's are quite powerful." The former Pharaoh hissed. "I'll show you the extent of their power." He pointed to the ground and mumbled something. The grounds started to shake, Kate grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him from the cliff that crumbled. "You wish to battle?" Carina's voice strong, and angry, "You dare challenge me? You are an absolute, idiot." "Who said I'm challenging you Carina, I'm challenging your hikari." "Never, I will not let you hurt her." "No." A voice came from the air. "I accept your challenge but under an circumstance, I win I can have friends and feelings!" "But if you lose.." The former Pharaoh smirked. There were suddenly two Kate's only one shorter. The shorter one stepped up, "Let's go." "I summon Hydra the water dragon!" Kate's eyes flickered, "I summon Chaos. The goddess of Destruction." An teenager looking girl came from the light in light pinkish clothing with pinkish hair, with light blue tips, green eyes, and pale skin came up with a sword in one hand and a spiral of magic in the other. The former Pharaoh's eyes widened, "How? How? You are only a child...No it can't be. How could you get the most powerful element in all eternity." "She and I met, she saved my life, I showed her feelings, and friends." Carina also looked impressed. "Now Chaos. Let's seek and destroy!" Kate yelled. Chaos went strait for the dragon's neck, but she went right through, so she used the element fire and evaporated the monster, and captured it. The former Pharaoh looked angry, He started to smile maniacly "If I am not the most powerful than no one will be." He raised his hand and yelled, "SEE YOU IN HELL, OH NEVERMIND YOU WON'T BE IN A NICE AS PLACE AS THAT!!" The beam shot at Kate she merely pushed it away, with the flick of her hand. "That was dishonorable, pay the consequences." Kate started to glow, "I banish you to the Shadow Realm." And the light hit the former Pharaoh, and he vanished. Chaos came down, she and Kate gave each other a high five. "Go us! We rock!" Chaos squealed happily. Then she saw the red marks from the slap Jason had given her. "What happened?" Kate's eyes started to well up with tears again. "Jason hit me, because I let Crystal get kidnapped." "Kate." Heie said quietly, "That wasn't Jason, it was Daren it was all a big set up. When Jason went through the portal Daren captured him and transformed into him." "Oh, so he has my brother, friends, my sister, and the nymphs. Just great." "We'll get them back don't worry Kate." "Kate you have blocked me out on what is happening. What is happening and who is he? And who are those two?" "I need to get a recording system. I'm starting to sound like one." Kate grumbled. Kurama smiled. "I'll tell her," "I'm staying to, my hikari never tells me anything." Carina complained. "And I'm going for a walk. Anyone want to come with me?" "I'll go." Bakura said firmly. "Us to." Yami and Malik piped up. "Then I guess I'm coming, I'm not leaving the girl defenseless with three psychos, one is bad enough." Smirked Hiei. Bakura and Malik glared, "HE is not a psycho. There are only two real psychos and that's us!" Yami sighed, "He was insulting you, idiots." "Oh, HEY!!" Malik and Bakura opened their mouths. But Kate got their first. "Let's go to the beach." She jumped from the cliff, "KATE!!" Yami shouted. Chaos giggled "So I am not the only one that fell for that." Yami looked at her confused, "Kate, you dunderhead you forgot to tell them you can use the wind element!" Chaos shouted. Kate came up, looking as innocent as anyone could get. "I guess it just slipped my mind!" Malik, and Bakura were ready to kill her, so they ran at her but fell from the cliff into the water. They all heard "KATE WE ARE GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!!" Kate giggled. Yami laughed, and went over to the cliff, "How does it feel to be tricked by Kate?" "Yami watch your step." Kate said and 'accidentally' pushed Yami off the cliff. He went right into the water. Kate laughed, "Three in a row, tick tack toe!" Kate flew over, "How's the water?" she called down. "Fine. Just fine." Hissed Malik, "And why did you do that?" Kate put on a serious face. "Well, when we were playing practical jokes on everyone, you said that everyone is a target. Everyone." She started to laugh again. Chaos sighed, "She can be so childish sometimes." Carina looked up and grinned, "Well she is a child so it's only fitting. Although I am surprised Chaos, why did you chose to be Kate's ally, not her enemy like you did with me?" "She was not under any rule, and she did not fight for fun. She loves life, and everything that it gives her. She showed me friendship, and emotions. She was just so carefree when someone tried to kill her I wanted to kill them first." "So you became attached." Chaos shrugged. "She has a sense of humor Ms. Let Me Show You How Good I Am By Killing Everyone In Sight." "Oh, shut it." Kurama grinned. Kate came over and smiled so sweetly that Chaos stepped away, Kate asked, "Do you guys swim?" Before Kurama could close Hiei's mouth he answered, "Of course we can, child." "Oh, ok." Kate's hands began to glow and so did, Hiei, Kurama, and Carina, she went over the water about five feet from it. A wicked grin came across her face. "Oh, no. You wouldn't dare hikari." "Of course I would." Kate dropped them into the ocean. Hiei and Kurama came up first. And saw Kate laughing, "You guys look so funny." Chaos flew down and rolled her eyes and said, "Typical." Kate turned around, "What's so typical?" "You leaving yourself open." Chaos replied as she pushed Kate down, Kate dived into the water, she saw something glimmering at the bottom and for some strange reason she felt connected to it. She started to swim down, she made out the shape as a heart, and it was gold, she reached out and grabbed it, as she did she felt a power surge through her, and she heard a voice, "Use this well but once you are done, return it to were it once come." She could feel her breath go out on her, she tried desperately to swim up, but she couldn't her leg was stuck in between one of the reefs. 'Oh, no.'  
  
*Meanwhile up at the surface*  
  
"What's taking her so long?" Chaos asked. "Does she know how to swim?" Malik asked. "Well she did a dive. So I am assuming she does." Chaos answered. "Sometimes assuming is the wrong thing to do." Kurama spoke up. "Well who wants to get her?" Hiei looked around.  
  
*Back to Crystal*  
  
As Jason punched the cage a light came out of nowhere and hit Crystal. She screamed and fell down. "Crystal are you okay?" Kuwabara asked. "She got hit by a lightning bolt I don't think so, stupid." Yusuke answered. "I guess he didn't want me getting out." Suddenly the heard footsteps. "Go!" Crystal urged. "Not with out you." Keiko stomped her foot down. "I'll make you all go then," Crystal raised her hand and it started to glow and everyone else glowed to. "I want you all to be safe," a tear came from Crystal's eye, "So farewell for now." "CRYSTAL!!" Keiko, Yukina, and Boton shouted. But it was too late Crystal flicked her hand and then everyone was transported to the beach. "No," Jason fell to the ground, "Damn it Crystal, damn you." He punched the ground and it split. "Jason," Keiko put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't touch me, you all don't understand, no one would. If Crystal is left alone with him..No I don't want to think about it." He looked up and saw a light. "What's that?" Kuwabara asked. "Hey there's Kurama and Hiei!" Yusuke shouted. Jason just looked at the light and whispered, "Chaos, I thought it was only a legend, but it seems the nut bag was telling the truth." Jason scanned the beach, "I don't see Kate, I'm gonna go and say a hello." As he ran he saw Carina, Chaos, Yami, Bakura, and Malik coming from the water, with two other people. He heard the short one say, "Who is going to see if she is okay?" "Get who, and who the hell are you guys?" Jason came up sneering, he turned to Yami, "Where is Kate?" "In the water." Yami replied. Jason sighed, "How long has she been down there?" "A minute" Chaos answered. Jason turned to her, and grinned, "How have ya been?" "Depending." Jason just grinned, and saw red coming from the water, "How deep is the water?" "About, I dunno 40 ft?" "What the fuck?! And Kate has been down there that long?" Jason shouted. "I shall go and get her." The water nymph whispered, and in a moment she was gone. Chaos sighed, and came to land. She ignored the looks she was getting from the other nymphs. Finally she cracked. "What is wrong with all of you? Haven't you seen me before?" "Yes, mistress," they chorused. "What the heck is with the 'mistress' thing?" "You are our goddess and protector, from the start we knew the child was special-" "Kate? She is my best friend and closest. Why are you talking about her being special?" "The prophecy, of the mysterious girl fighting to save the love and peace of the planet. Until powers reunite shall she defeats the evil that dwells here." The water nymph came up holding Kate. "Kate!" Yukina went over and took her from the water nymph and healed her leg, "She found it." The water nymph sighed, "Found what and why are you all looking like you got hit by a truck?" Chaos asked more concerned for Kate then the nymphs. "The necklace of Aurora." The nymphs chorused again. "We shall depart, we have many things to discuss among us, so fare well." And with that they vanished. "WHAT THE HELL DID THEY MEAN??" Chaos shouted. "Who did what mean?" Kate said lifting up her head, "Don't yell my head hurts enough as it is." She looked around. "Yukina? Boton? Yusuke? Everyone? I thought that Daren kidnapped you and-" "Your sister saved us, but we couldn't get her out." Keiko said softly. Kate looked at the ground, and then looked at everyone else and saw Jason. "What are you doing here? I never thought you would be here standing 5 ft away from a worthless, pathetic-" "I didn't say any of that, when I went through the portal Daren knocked me out and transformed into me. I would never say something like that and mean it." Jason whispered. Kate smiled and hugged him. "Thanks. Now I am hungry who wants to cook?" Kate asked. Bakura smirked, 'even in the worst of times she gets hungry.' "Whadda ya want kid?" Yusuke asked. "Uhhh, I dunno." Kate put a finger (not her middle one) to her chin and looked up really innocently. "Aww, she's so cute!" Keiko giggled. Boton smiled in agreement, Yukina put her hand on Kate's back. "I believe you have some introductions to finish." She said looking at Malik, Bakura, and Yami. "Oh, yea, sorry Yukina. This is Yami, Bakura, and Malik who has a crush on my sister." "KATE!! YOU DO NOT MENTION THAT TO EVERYONE YOU MEET!!!" Malik shouted looking embarrassed. Yami and Bakura snickered. "Sorry I guess it just slipped my mind!" She smiled. Malik smirked evilly, "I know your weakness Kate! So don't test me." "That is only if you can catch me." Kate stuck her tongue out. And started to run. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again she can be so childish." Chaos sighed. Carina just grinned, 'my hikari and I are so different, she loves life while I, killed it. I'm so glad I've met her, and-' "Hey Carina heads!" Kate shouted from above, Carina looked up and got a water balloon right in the face, she was know dripping wet. Carina smirked and went over to Malik, "Truce?" Malik nodded and they both chased after Kate, Carina in the air and Malik on the ground. "Hey no fair, that's to against one!" Kate shouted happily, but she was enjoying this she went up really high over the water and of course Carina followed. Kate just grinned, she started to go strait down, Carina followed. Kate was just centimeters from the water when she turned up. Carina of course was a bit slower so she crashed into the water. Carina came up, looking soaked. Kate was laughing so hard, "That's three times I've got you to get wet!!" Carina just splashed Kate but Kate turned the water against her, so it hit Carina. Hiei smirked, 'smart kid, I have to say she can be a bit dis focused, but she is a true fighter.' Kurama smiled, 'Chaos is right, she's full of life, but I'm not to sure that's good for the people around her' he thought looking at Malik and Carina. Keiko was laughing, and Boton was trying to keep a strait face. Yukina went up to Chaos, "Hello, my names Yukina what about you?" "My names Chaos. She is really something isn't she?" "Kate?" "Yes I don't see how anyone could want her dead." "Yea." "She had better rest though the toughest fight in her life is tomorrow." "I don't think she'll fall asleep." Yusuke said, "I've never have, especially for a big fight." "Don't worry, I'll just make her drink a potion and she'll be asleep until probably 8 am. So I had better get her to sleep now." "The drink is in a coke can?" "She'll never notice, but I can't give it to her, otherwise she'll be suspicious." Chaos looked around, "Yami, Bakura get ova here." "What in Ra's name do you want?" Bakura asked annoyed, he had been enjoying how Malik was chasing Kate around. "Can you guys give this to Kate?" she asked sweetly. Yami eyed it, "What is it really, Chaos?" "Sleeping potion." "Fine, whatever." Bakura grumbled. Kuwabara, was trying to keep up with Kate's speed, but he couldn't know and then he could see her, but the other times it was like she was invisible, Jason walked up, "Pretty amazing for a girl her age, huh?" "Yea, she's really good, She will wipe the floor wit Daren." Jason shook his head, "No this will be a very tough fight against them both." Jason walked away from Kuwabara, but before he did he pushed him into the water. "What was that for?" "Why for calling me a shrimp, monkey." Jason smirked and walked away. Leaving Kuwabara fuming and swearing behind. "KATE! COME ON DOWN!!" Yami shouted. "Why? You gotta promise that Malik and Carina don't kill me." "Fine we promise child, now get down from there." Grumbled Bakura. Kate came down, "I'm thirsty, can I have that coke Yami?" "Sure." He handed her the coke and about in three seconds the coke was drained. "That tasted real funny, hey wait a minute! Chaos." she never got to finish that sentence, because she went right to sleep. "Powerful stuff, remind me to get that recipe when I want something from the store but its to expensive." Bakura mumbled. Yami looked like he was ready to hit him on the top of the head. "C'mon tomorrow is a big day for all of us. So we had better turn in to." Yukina stated. The last flicker of the flame of the fire was burned out and let a long hiss. As if it knew what to expect from the future.  
  
The morning breeze whipped across everyone's faces, and a crow called out for everything to awaken, even the sky was a dark pink with outskirts of blue and white. Kate got up, and smiled, 'there still sleeping I wonder.well this may be the last time I get to do that.' She grinned, she flicked her hand, and everyone flew into the water, except Keiko, Boton, Yukina, and Chaos. Soon she heard, "KATE GODDAMIT DO OU KNOW HOW COLD THIS WATER IS???" She smiled again and walked to the edge of the cliff. "I couldn't get you guys awake, and either way you would've gotten mad at me, the first choice is that I didn't wake you guys up, or I wake you guys up the way I did. Plus I'll dry you guys off, if you come out." Jason sighed. Malik and Bakura were grumbling how they should make the sea their second home. Yami on the other hand had gotten out as quickly as possible. Hiei and Kurama never hit the water, but ran on top of it. Kuwabara and Yusuke were swearing. While Carina was grumbling how early it was. Kate woke Keiko, Boton, Yukina, and Chaos, she shook them gently to get up. Then she went down and made everyone dry. "C'mon lets go, but before I do. I want to say you guys are the best friends a gal could ever have. And Chaos next time make it a dreamless sleep." Chaos grinned and did a curtsy, "Yes your majesty." Kate grinned, then the wind howled, "Great day, huh?" "No, it looks like it's going to storm." Kuwabara said thoughtfully. Kate sighed, "I must be going, bye everyone." She started to walk off. "What do you mean bye? We're coming with you." Kate turned her eyes showed no emotion, and her face was serious, "No, you all may not come. I do not want you all to get hurt. Daren is not going to play fair. He'll just use one of you against me and I don't want to have to kill you." "That is exactly why we are coming." Yusuke pointed out, "We can help you, we are not all idiots, except for Kuwabara. But he fights with his heart, and so do all of us." Kate shook her head, "No, you still can't come. I do not want you to come, I will set a spell on all of you, not making you move, if I have to. I won't let anyone get hurt from my problem." Kate turned away and started to walk away. "KATE!" Yukina shouted and took her by the arm. "If we can't go then you can't go." Everyone nodded. "What? No you guys will only get hurt, and he'll use you-" "Kate we are coming, because what if he uses Crystal against you. She will be fighting two battles. One fighting herself and one against you. Kate I do ask for requests, but this is an order. Let us come, we can support you. And I know I'll watch your back and mine. And everyone including me feels that way." "Fine but please don't fight my battles." Kate turned away and started to walk. 'with everyone here to support me I know I can win, but still there's still something nagging me about the necklace I have. Something is coming from that necklace but I dunno what. I guess I will soon find out.' Kate stepped into a stadium (Like the Dark Tourtment) and saw Daren smirking he was wearing all black, and he had his sword, with a demon of chaos imprinted into the sword. "My, my so you did come. I was beginning to wonder if you forfeited." Kate stayed silent and walked into the ring, Daren looked behind her, "So the cavalry comes to. My aren't you just the wonderful family." Kate just went into fighter stance, "No talk? Oh well. Time for you to die Katrina." "Who's Katrina?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Hiei looked annoyed, "Kate you idiot that's her real name." "Oh." Daren lunged at Kate, his sword in his right hand. Kate stood there, and moved her right foot and tripped him. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Daren yelled. Kate just grinned, and moved quickly to the other side of the rink. Daren's eyes were red, "You want to play that way? I summon Demons of Pyre!" Suddenly to fire twisting demons, looking about 5 feet came up from the ground, Kate grumbled something and attacked the first demon, and she merely went through the demon. "They are indestructible by brute force, and nothing can take them out." Daren laughed. "Ya know that's just damn well sad." Kate sneered, "You have demons do your dirty work, and then you take all the credit for the battle? That's low." Daren smirked, "Gets the job done." Suddenly the two fire demons started to spin around causing a fire tornado, Kate got caught in the middle of it. "Kate!" Crystal screamed. "You good for nothing low life son of a-" Daren just smirked, "You shouldn't say anything Crystal, or I'll tell them to increase their power." Kate was just staring up at Daren through the flames there were no burns on her. The fire tornado stopped, and the two fire demons were at Kate's side. "Shaman, Shaman, Shaman, mad, mad, mad." They chanted. It was true it was like Kate's eyes were on fire on the inside. She flew up into the sky and shouted, "Inferno Circle." Suddenly a huge fire shaped as a huge ring appeared. It went around Kate and then she flew her arms out and the ring grew bigger, and it covered the whole fighting ring, "Now we fight on my land." Kate said. Daren just shrugged. "Fine, we'll use magic in this no physical fighting." "Agreed." Chaos looked scared, "I think we should take cover." "Why?" Kurama asked. "The words magical duel. Now lets hide under, Oh never mind, I'll just create a shield." Chaos raised her hand and murmured something; a white transparent shield was around everyone. "Good." Chaos said happily, "GO KATE!!" she yelled. Daren and Kate were standing there than Daren made the first move. "Shadows of Darkness." A huge lightning bolt hit Kate by the leg, and left a cut from her thigh to her ankle. Kate shouted, "Crystal Shards of Light." Suddenly diamonds came form the sky blinding white, Daren blocked them by using The Darkness Shield. "I bring upon Relinquished." Kate looked surprised, "How did you-" "I had a little visit with Pegasus." "I summon S-" "Disable The Summoning of Monsters!" Daren shouted, "Now Relinquished attack!" Kate could only dodge the attack, she threw a fireball at Daren. "Revival Gem, I summon the." The attack merely went to Revival Gem. "You can't win Kate! Now you die! Relinquished attack." There was a flash of light, three monsters were standing guarding Kate, Slyfer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Wing Dragon of Ra. "You guys I told you not to-" "WE didn't do anything, Kate, out cards just started to glow, and none of us process Obelisk the Tormentor." "It was the cards, they knew that I was in trouble and they came to protect me." Kate whispered, "But why?" The god cards only attacked the two monsters then turned onto Daren. "No. This is my battle no one must interfere. I know he is stronger but I will find a way." Kate whispered. But the god card heard and nodded then disappeared. "You could have killed me but you didn't. You showed mercy, why?" Daren said quietly. "First let me ask you a question. Why are you fighting me?" "To get revenge because you killed my brother with no reason." "Who told you that?" "He did, he said that you needed to be punished, you were and idiot child that needed manners. Why did you kill him?" "We gave him two chances to live." "LIAR!" Daren lunged at her with his sword, he cut her arm deep. Kate just hung her head. "Why-why did you let me hit you with my sword." "To show you I am hiding nothing. I am telling the truth. I would show you the past but I do not have that power." But the necklace that she was wearing began to glow, suddenly Kate and Daren disappeared. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Jason shouted. "That necklace, the necklace, I remember what it's used for, to look through time. Like the millennium necklace!" Chaos exclaimed. "A little late Chaos." Carina mumbled.  
  
*Kate and Daren.*  
  
"You see there is him beating us, and making us lie to the police. Then here's when Jason comes, he gives Diablo mercy. Diablo said he would reform but he didn't a few years later he comes back. And attacks us, he uses are friends against us, then we give him mercy again. But a few months later he comes and rapes Crystal. So then Bakura gets mad and sends him to the Shadow Realm." Daren looked through all of the memories, "Lies all of this lies!" HE shouted, "My brother would never, he wouldn't, he could never-" "Ask anyone, even my father, the gods, anyone and they will tell you the same. I'm sorry." "You little bitch you lie!" He lunged at Kate but she struck him on the arm with her sword and her foot went into his stomach. "I told you, and I tell the truth, ask your monsters and they'll tell you. You can't run away from the truth." Kate said quietly. "I don't care, I just want to kill you," Daren whispered, he looked up looking possessed. He lunged at her but she shouted, "From truth to justice and justice to truth, show him the lies he has been given." Daren screamed then vanished, and Kate went back to the fighting arena. "Where's Daren?" Keiko asked, "Dead." Everyone was silent, Jason got Crystal out of the cage, and she went over and hugged Kate. "You did it! You won!" Crystal was crying, and Boton came over, so did Keiko, and Yukina they were giving her hugs. "You guys, I'm real happy that I won and I know you are to, but I need to breathe." Yusuke helped get everyone off of Kate. "Aw, come here." He gave her a noogie. "Jeez and I thought that fight was torture. Do I have a bald spot on my head now?" Everyone giggled. Kurama laughed and ruffled her hair, "No kid, your skull was to thick." "Hey!" Everyone laughed. "So you think that's funny." Kate started to grin, she clapped her hands and everyone except Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, Boton, Chaos, and Kate was floating. "Let's go to the beach everyone!" Kate giggled. "You do this Kate, and you seriously die." Malik hissed. "Well I guess then I'm going to die." She flew them over to the ocean and dropped them. "That reminds me," Kate took off the necklace and she threw it back into the water, she saluted it. "Oh, Kate." Jason had swam up from behind and splashed her. "HEY!! No fair!" Kate shouted. "Life ain't fair kid." Kate grinned. "Aw, but you forget I am Shaman of Elements. I will bring upon waves, and splash you all." She faked an evil laugh. Crystal rolled her eyes. "I'm getting out of the water plus we have to return home. Everyone is probably worried sick!" Kate looked disappointed, "Can I visit everyone here?" "Yea we have the coordinates and everything. They can even come visit you in our dimension." "YAY! Will you guys come to our dimension and visit me??" "Course we will Kate." Yusuke grinned. "Plus if I want to skip a day of school I know what I can do." "You skip school and die Yusuke!" Keiko shouted. "Okay everyone we must be going now!" Crystal said sadly, "It was nice meeting you all!" "Bye everyone!" Malik, Bakura, and Yami chorused. Jason just nodded. "I'm not gonna say good bye. Because we will be able to see each other again! So until next time!" Kate said happily, but before she went she threw Kuwabara into the water, "That's for calling me 'kid' all the time. Numbskull." Kate jumped through the portal along with everyone else. "Numbskull! I'll show you a numb skull kid! Come back here and I'll-" "She does have a point though, you have a numb skull." Hiei grumbled. "What did you say shrimpy!" "Haven't got ears?" "Just shut it before I stuff you inside out!" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei smirked. Kurama smiled. Yusuke was snickering, and everyone else was laughing.  
  
*Back to Yughioh*  
  
"KATE YOU ARE OKAY!!" everyone jumped at Kate. "Ahhhhh!" Kate screamed and ran away. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!!" Marik perked up at the word 'shoot'. "Guns? I want guns." "Sorry Kate we are just so glad to see all of you, although who is she? The one in the pink." "A friend and my elemental guardian, Chaos!" Kaiba blushed. "Crystal, Jason, Bakura, Malik, and Yami! You guys are okay to!" Tea shouted happily. Everyone had a nice reunion, and Crystal told them everything what happened until the fight. Kate told that part, and about being Shaman of the Elements , and about Chaos, and Carina. "I'm hungry lets go out for ice cream!" Kate said. "First we are getting you cleaned up!" Crystal pointed out. Kate's clothes were in rags, her face was a bit dirty, and there were still some wounds to be healed. "What! Not that's gonna sting! Someone help!" "Sorry Kid let's go home." Jason grabbed her. "Noooo!" Kate yelled, everyone laughed. And when Kate, Crystal, Malik, Yami, Jason, and Bakura were ready they went to go and finally get some ice cream. Kate looked up at the sky, and thought out loud, "Life is like a rose." Everyone stared at her but shrugged it off. AS they walked down the streets the rain let us and the sky was a pinkish blue with outskirts of white.  
  
THE END 


End file.
